Destino de sumisión
by Nekos Dream
Summary: Su único pecado había sido nacer después. Pero por ese simple hecho, ahora él vivía bajo un destino de sumisón, inferior a su hermano. Para la campaña “El valor de los extras” ¡Hizashi también tiene su propia historia que contar!
1. Derecho de nacimiento

**Este fic es para la campaña "El valor de los extras", ¡por el primer fanfic de Hizashi en español!**

**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, los OC, como supondrán, son míos, pero pueden usarlos con confiaza (de todas formas me gustaría que me avisaran si lo hicieran, que a cualqueira le gusta ver a sus pequeñas creaciones por ahí)**

* * *

Cap 1: Derecho de nacimiento

Ese día era especial para el Clan Hyuga y para toda Konoha en sí.

Ese día, 8 de enero, el líder de uno de los clanes más importantes y fuertes de la aldea iba a tener el tan ansiado heredero al que le sucedería el Souke.

En uno de los futones de la imponente mansión Hyuga, una mujer se encontraba en trabajo de parto mientras algunas sirvientas del Bouke y otras mujeres del Souke traía agua caliente y hacían lo más cómodamente posible la estancia a la futura madre. Muy cerca de ella se encontraba el actual líder del clan, Hoshi, sentado sobre sus piernas y sosteniéndole la mano. Cerca de la puerta , impávido, se encontraba el en ese entonces patriarca del clan y padre del actual líder, observando silenciosamente la escena, como si se asegurara de que todo estuviera en orden.

Después de una tortuosa y agotadora mañana, Hanabi, la esposa del lider, al fin dio luz a un niño, y antes de que alguien más pudiera ver a la criatura, el patriarca se había acercado y lo había tomado y empezado a examinar, como si quisiera comprobar que tan buen lider sería el pequeño juzgándolo a tan tierna edad.

Por un momento todo el lugar se calló, dejando sólo el llanto del niño sonar entre las cuatro paredes de la estancia, mientras todos esperaban la reacción del patriarca, hasta que éste al final sonrió en aprobación.

—Muy bien hecho— felicitó a su hijo.

Pero antes de que éste pudiera responder, Hanabi empezó a gritar de nuevo y una de las sirvientas se acercó a ayudarla inmediatamente.

—Hoshi-sama, ya viene el otro niño— informó y acto seguido se puso a ayudar a la esposa del líder del clan.

—¿E-el otro?— preguntó entonces el patriarca, incrédulo, destruyéndole la sonrisa que antes traía.

—Sí, ya viene— dijo apresurada la sirvienta mientras se concentraba en el niño.

El patriarca se quedó helado, eso no debía de pasar, no podía haber dos niños, sólo podía haber un heredero. Entregó al niño que tenía en brazos a una de las sirvientas y salió de la habitación sin molestarse en presenciar el nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

—Acompáñeme— le dijo a su hijo y líder del clan mientras se retiraba, y éste no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, privándose así del nacimiento de su otro hijo— debemos de discutir el destino de este segundo niño.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe que no puede haber dos herederos— comenzó a decirle el patriarca a Hoshi en la habitación contigua.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo serio Hoshi.

—Esto es muy delicado, espero que sepa que se hace en estos casos.

Hoshi bajo la cabeza. Más allá se escuchó el llanto de otro niño, su segundo hijo, combinándose con el llanto del primer niño.

—Sí— dijo Hoshi con la cabeza baja.

—El segundo hijo será asignado al Bouke— sentenció firmemente el patriarca.

Hoshi apretó los puños. No pudo evitar sentirse fatal con tal sentencia, pero no había nada que hacer. Así había dictado el destino. Y él, más que nadie como líder, debía de seguir las reglas.

—Espero que entiendas que esto es por el bien del clan.

—Lo entiendo— dijo Hoshi e hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto hacia el patriarca y se retiró a la habitación en donde su esposa acababa de tener un segundo niño.

—Hoshi, ¿dónde estabas?— preguntó ésta mientras cargaba a sus dos hijos, ahora silenciosos y tranquilos, en brazos.

—Eso no importa, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Agotada, pero bien. Ahora sólo quiero descansar.

—Entonces descansa.

—Eso haré— dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y una sirvienta le recogía los dos niños y se los entregaba.

—Hoshi-sama, aquí está el primer niño— dijo la sirivienta mientras le entregaba a una de las criaturas que plácidamente dormían. Hoshi no pudo evitar sonreir y cargarlo. —Tú serás quien me sucedas— le dijo —tu nombre será Hiashi.

—Y aquí está el otro niño— dijo de nuevo la sirvienta mientas le mostraba su otro hijo, idéntico al primero, y lo acomodaba también en sus brazos.

—Y tú... tendrás un destino diferente al de tu hermano— dijo con una sonrisa triste —pero aún así quiero que seas un orgullo para el clan y siempre protegas al Souke. Tu serás Hizashi.

* * *

**Éste es el capítulo introductorio, por eso es tan corto. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un comentario ;)**


	2. La ceremonia de los tres años

**Bueno, pues aquí está un poco más de la continuación. Perdonen si me tardo en actualizar, tengo una inspiración muy voluble, sin contar que cada vez se acercan más lo exámenes de admisión a la universidad y he tenido que estudiarle duro, gastando todas mis energías en ello.**

**Este capítulo ya lo traté de centrar más en Hizashi, aunque también me quedó mucho del punto de vista de Hoshi, como nombré al líder, padre de los gemelos (jaja, de hecho creo que éste fic, como va, podría ser más sobre éste personaje con el título de "deber" que de su hijo menor, pero sólo en estos dos capítulos) Ahora sí, espero, los siguietes capítulos van a ser enteramente de Hizashi.**

* * *

Ceremonia de los 3 años.

Aquél día era tan especial como el de hacía tres años en esa misma fecha. Por eso todo el Clan Hyuga, con la única excepción de quellos que habían salido a misiones inevitables e impostergables, se encontraban presentes en una de las ceremonias más importantes de la familia.

Aquél día, el futuro heredero de la rama principal del clan, sería dado a conocer como tal: el heredero. A su vez, todos los pertenecientes del Bouke que no tenían el sello aún, serían asignados definitivamente a su destino como miembros de un rama baja y servil del Souke.

Sin duda este era un momento muy dificil para Hoshi, el actual líder del clan, pues no sólo le entregaría el título de poder que le serviría a su hijo mayor para después tomar su cargo y disfrutar de los beneficios con los que él había sido criado; sino que condenaría a la vez a su hijo menor con una marca irrevocable a un destino de sumisión del cual sólo se escaparía hasta su muerte.

Seguramente sería la cosa más dificil que iba a hacer como padre en toda su vida. Pero como líder debía de mostrar fortaleza y como siempre, hacer lo que fuera mejor para el clan.

Por eso ese día, después de que Hanabi, su esposa, los bañará por última vez juntos y los vistiera con un atuendo adecuado al clan, Hoshi los llevó sin dudar hasta el recinto en el que se celebraría la ceremonia.

El hijo menor, Hizashi, no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía, pero mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la mano de su papá cuando empezaron a avanzar pudo ver llorar silenciosamente a su mamá, sin comprender realmente que sucedía y viendo a su hermano, con el cual había compartido casi todo y hasta hace no mucho se había dado cuenta de que era otro ser diferente a él y no una extensión de su "yo" como creía, supo que estaba igual de confundido.

Llegaron al fin a un jardín al aire libre, en el cual muchos miembros ya se encontraban ahí. A penas los vieron, se acercaron y como siempre lo hacían, hicieron una reverencia frente a su papá; sin embargo esta vez también le hicieron una reverencia a su hermano, pero lo ignoraron a él.

—Muchas felicidades por Hizashi-sama— decían todos roboticamente y su papá les devolvía el gesto con un gracias de la misma forma, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada acerca de él, a pesar de que antes de ese día no los diferenciaban en su manera de tratarlos.

Durante todo el festejo fue igual y Hizashi pudo notar como todos se concentraban en su hermano, sin embargo, también pudo notar que su padre le sujetaba la mano con más fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarlo, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?— preguntó al fin Hizashi confundido acerca de todo el alboroto de la ceremonia sin entender relamente que acontencía. Su hermano se acercó curioso también.

Hoshi suspiró y le dirigió una mirada seria a ambos, lo cual confundió aún más a los hermanos.

—Hoy es el día en que conocerán sus destinos— dijo su padre, pero ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien a qué se refería —Quiero que sepan que estoy igualmente orgulloso de ambos y espero que acepten las diferentes responsabilidades que les tocará desempeñar a partir de hoy.

—¡Descuida papá, yo seré muy responsan..reponsa.. ¡reposable!— dijo al fin Hiashi graciosamente al intentar pronunciar una de las palabras más grandes que le había tocado decir; a su lado Hizahi asintió totalmente de acuerdo con su hermano.

Hoshi alborotó los cabellos de ambos en una muestra de cariño, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo cuando el patriarca se acercó a ellos seriamente.

—Muy bien Hoshi-san, creo que sabe qué falta por hacer.

Hoshi se enderezó y asintió, toda muestra de felicidad que había expresado hace rato hacía sus hijos se había esfumado.

—Empezaré de inmediato.

Dicho esto el patriarca se fue satisfecho, dejando al padre y sus dos hijos solos.

Hizashi no entendía del todo que sucedía hasta que sintió como su padre le tomaba la mano y lo dirigía a uno de los edificios que se encontraban a unos metros de ahí. Vio como su hermano intentaba alcanzarlos, pues jamás habían estado separadas hasta entonces, pero uno de los miembros más próximos lo detuvo.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Hiashi comenzó a llorar desesperado, y no tardó mucho para que el mismo Hizashi lo acompañara, pero a nadie pareció importarle y su padre lo apartaba más de su hermano conforme se acercaban al edificio.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Hoshi cerró la puerta y volteó hacía su hijo menor, el cual no había parado de llorar y estaba comenzando a hacer un berrinche. Sin duda la separación sería muy dificil, pero necesaria.

Hoshi le tendió una mirada seria y reprobante a su hijo que obró mágicamente en él, pues había dejado de llorar y sólo estaba sollozando.

—¿Y-y Hiashi?— preguntó el menor entre hipidos mientras se limpiaba con una de sus manitas su cara enrojecida por el llanto —¿No viene?

—No, no viene.

—P-pe pero...

—Escucha, de ahora en adelante ya no podrás estar más con él

Aquella noticia no pudo hacer más que empeorar la situación, pues un nuevo y renovado llanto salió de los pulmones de Hizashi, quien se encontraba espantado por que la sentencia fuera real.

Hoshi esperó con calma, sabiendo lo dificil que sería para sus hijos la tradición del Bouke y Souke; sin embargo, como el llanto no aminoraba y aún debía de terminar el trabajo, decidió detener a su hijo, sin permiterle desahogarse todo lo que debería.

—¡Hizashi!— le ordenó y éste dejó de llorar al instante mientras asomaba sus blanquecinos ojos hacia su padre. —Escucha muy bien, esto no va a ser fácil, y no espero que lo comprendas aún, pero debes de seguir el destino que te fue ordenado.

Hizashi lo veía sin saber realmente que decir o como reaccionar a eso, aún medio hipando; por lo que Hoshi continuó:

—De ahora en adelante, vivirás en otro lugar, lejos de tu hermano, de tu madre y de mí; sin embargo, aún así quiero que seas fuerte y cumplas tu deber.—Esperó un momento para ver la reacción de su hijo, el cual lo veía prestándole toda su atención aguantándose seriamente las ganas de llorar de nuevo, entonces continuó —Tú vivirás ahora con los Bouke— sentenció.

—¿Bo-bouke?— apenas pronunció Hizashi

—Así es, el Bouke, la familia secundaria, la encargada de proteger el ojo blanco y servir a la rama principal.

Hizashi se quedó un rato en silencio, lo cual aprovechó Hoshi para preparar todo para el sellado que distinguía a una rama de la otra. No quería taradar mucho en el sellado, pues quería que la experiencia fuera lo más breve posible.

Cuando terminó se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hijo, quien se había quedado extrañamente callado y meditabundo. Ahora tocaba la parte más dificil, la que había estado temiendo desde el primer momento en que le habían delcarado sobre el destino de su segundo heredero. Hoshi, como miembro de la familia principal, jamás había sentido el dolor del sello del pájaro enjaulado sobre su frente, por lo que realmente no sabía a que estaba exponiendo a su hijo. Aún así, sabía que no era nada agradable, y en verdad le hubiera gustado evitarle la pena a cualqueira de su familia, pero sabía cual era sudeber. Sin embargo, lo que más lamentaba profundamente de todo aquello era que sería él mismo quien le infringiría ese dolor.

Después de convencerse mentalmente de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, se giró hacia Hizashi, quien a su vez lo volteó a ver. Sin decir nada empezó a escribir los signos más secretos y celosamente guardados del Souke para implantar el sello alrededor del infante que no comprendía para nada por que su padre había empezado a garabatear el piso.

—Hizashi,— le dijo entonces su padre una vez que terminara —quiero que ahora, más que nuca, seas valiente y fuerte —Hizashi pensó en que trataría de serlo para así no defraudar a su padre. Hoshi sólo lo miró mientras le tendía una última mirada triste y sin proponérselo lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí inesperadamente. Probablemente ese sería su último abrazo con su hijo por lo que trató de disfrutarlo lo máximo hasta que hubo tiempo de separse —Hijo, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti- le dijo mientras lo tenía de enfrente-, sin embargo, ahora es el turno de que cada quien tome el destino que le fue dado.

Después de unos segundos en que se despedía de su hijo, terminó de dibujar los signos que faltaban y reuniendo toda la fuerza que un líder debía de poseer llevó a cabo la prueba más dificil que había tenido que hacer a su cargo.

...

Al fin todo había acabado, Hizashi se encontraba inconsciente, pues por lo que sabía, la implantación era sumamente dolorosa y muy pocos la resistían conscientes. Después de eso lo cargó y se lo entregó al actual líder de Bouke para que de ahora en adelante se hiciera cargo de él, pues era obvio que ya no podía vivir más con ellos. Después de todo, desde ese día había dejado de ser su hijo, de ahora en adelante ahora era alguien más a su servicio, por muy duro que eso sonara sólo así el orden se mantendría y aunque tuviera que bañarse de frialdad para resistirlo seguiría con su deber.

* * *

**Bueno, como lo pometí, aquí está el capítulo. Un poquito más largo que el anterior pero suegurmaente no lo suficiente como otros quiesieran. ¡Lo siento! Son la 1:15 y mañana tengo escuela. (¿mañana? ¿domingo? sí, vean mi triste realidad...)**

**No se olviden de comentar.**


End file.
